Romance Novels
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: Life isnt a romance novel!" she yelled "but in life, love does exist." he said smirking and took another step closer to her.
1. prologue

Romance Novels

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Prologue

When I was twelve I began reading romance novels. My sister constantly made fun of me because of it. She would always ask me what I got out of reading trash like that. My reply was always the same. "There is just something special about a happily ever after." After that my mother commented on how much of a hopeless romantic I was. Even though I was a hopeless romantic, I knew that such romance could never be real. My thoughts of true love not existing changed all because of a romance novel and the man I met on my way to the book store.


	2. flying rocks and future husbands

_Hi well this is my first Mikoto/Fugaku fic, so truly don't be really harsh but speak the truth… lol. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter one

Mikoto Uchiha walked down an empty street in Kohona. She was just coming from the book store, the newest book she had bought was in front of her face. The said book was one of the romance novels that she loved so much. Because she wasn't looking where she was going Mikoto tripped and fell on her face.

"Ouch, that hurt!" she mumbled, getting up slowly, dusting herself off. Mikoto looked around for her book, but only found the culprit who tripped her.

"STUPID ROCK!" she yelled angrily. In the midst of her emotion she kicked the rock away from her.

"Ow, that hurt. What did I do to you?" said a voice. Mikoto looked up and saw a man in his early twenties staring back at her emotionlessly. A tiny stream of blood trickled down the middle of his forehead.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I didn't know you were there. And I just-" the man gently placed his thumb over her lips to silence her.

"You don't have to tell me the whole story. I saw what happened anyway." Mikoto nodded slowly, her eyes never left his for one second.

'Wow his eyes are so… I'm not getting lost in them am I? No life is not a romance novel! I gotta get outta here!'

She took two steps away from his reach and said "I'm really sorry about.. you know… kicking a rock in your face but I have to go…bye." Mikoto turned on her heel and ran into the forest behind her. Sitting on a tree branch, catching her breath, the thought finally hit her

"My book?!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fugaku Uchiha sat in the garden of the Uchiha manor looking at the book that he found not too long ago.

"Fugaku what is that?" his cousin Obito asked.

"It's a…romance novel." Obito barely held in his fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" Fugaku said bitterly.

"Eh...nothing."

"Don't you have jutsu to practice, you baka!?"

"Whatever... Can you help me with the fireball jutsu again?"

"Sure."

The two Uchihas stood up and took their places ten feet away from each other. The older of the two gave a curt nod and Obito began to form hand signs. A vicious stream of fire was blown in Fugaku's direction. He dodged quickly and gave his opponent a wide smirk.

"It was…better than yesterday, but remember to control the fire at all times or the attack will backfire on you."

"Hai."

"Again?"

"Hai."

After she realized that she no longer had her newest romance novel, Mikoto walked sadly back to the branch section of the Uchiha manor. Once she opened the door her mother's voice rang out to her clearly.

"MIKOTO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she stared blankly at her mother, confused. "Go to your room you have to prepare…"

"For what?"

"You are meeting your betrothed today."

"WHAT?!"

JDGBFKLJGSDF; JB; SIDUJGFBSW; IUFGHWIE; UFJBDFIK;GBAPEOIUGFBAKFJ

"that's better Obito." Fugaku said between short breaths.

"Really?" Fugaku nodded. The two of them were both out of breath and covered in sweat and dirt."Yeah, you wanna keep working?

"Sure."

"Who am I betrothed to again?" Mikoto asked her parents. The three were walking to the main part of the Uchiha manor.

"He is the future leader for the whole clan."

"Why would he want to marry me?"

"Neither of you have a choice." Her mother put in to the conversation.

"What?!"

"Mikoto, do you have to be so loud? You are going to give the poor man a headache before he is even going to marry you."

"What's his name anyway?"

"It's…" one of the few maids of the main household opened the door, interrupting her mother in mid-sentence. The maid led them to a room where a woman is an expensive kimono sat drinking a cup of tea. Two other tea cups were set on the table across from her. Mikoto followed shortly behind her mother. "Welcome to the main house. Tea has been prepared specially for you so I hope you will join me." The woman smiled sincerely but stopped Mikoto before she had the chance to sit down. " I apologize but the betrothal arrangements are to be kept between the parents of the bride and the groom. Do you mind going to the garden for a little while?"

"No ma'am." Mikoto replied respectively bowing to the woman. She turned slowly and began her journey to the garden.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Obito threw a punch only to have it blocked by Fugaku.

"Put more killing intent into your attacks." Fugaku advised. "Incorporate more jutsus as well."

"Alright."

The spar continued once again. While Obito ran in for an attack, Fugaku froze at the sight of …

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Mikoto pushed open the paper door that led to the garden. Walking out onto the porch she saw…

End of chapter one

_So what do you think?_

_Please review and tell me if this is okay! _


	3. laughs and arguing sisters

_Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter of romance novels._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Obito threw a punch only to have it blocked by Fugaku.

"Put more killing intent into your attacks," Fugaku advised. "Incorporate more jutsus as well."

"Alright."

The spar continued once again. While Obito ran in for an attack, Fugaku froze at the sight of …

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Mikoto pushed open the paper door that led to the garden. Walking out onto the porch she saw…

"YOU?!" Mikoto was shocked to see the man she kicked a rock at standing barely ten feet away. She had never expected to see him again.

* * *

Fugaku froze seeing her out of the corner of his eye. The realization that Obito was still hurling a fire jutsu at him sunk in at the last moment and he dodged it successfully. In mere instinct, Fugaku made the hand signs for the same fire jutsu and sent it right back at his cousin.

Mikoto stared in wonder at the display in front of her. 'The guy she met on the street, the one whom she had kicked a rock at accidentally, this couldn't be him. With the way he moved to dodge that attack, any person with a brain would know that he could have dodged that little pebble the same exact way. But he didn't … was it because …?' She thought. No, that kind of romance only existed in the books that she read and held dear.

"Fugaku! What in the world are you doing?! It's rude to train while you have company." The woman from before stood in the doorway glaring at Fugaku. Mikoto could see that both of her parents were only steps behind her.

"I'm sorry mother. I had no such knowledge of anyone's arrival."

"Well as future leader of this clan, you should always know who enters or exits your home.

"Of course."

"Now get better clothes on quickly! Both of you!"

Obito ran as fast as he could past Mikoto while Fugaku simply sauntered past her. His eyes stayed on her the whole time according to her supposed 'sixth sense'. But in reality she didn't know if he stared at her because Mikoto's gaze was plastered to the floorboards that were in between her feet. Her heart was beating fast and the blush was bright on her face.

"Your parents and I still have things to discuss about the marriage, so when Fugaku returns you two can get to know each other," Fugaku's mother said politely with a smile.

* * *

A few moments later, Fugaku came out into the garden where Mikoto sat staring at the sakura blossoms. Leaning against the door frame he took the time to really look at her. Her bluish black hair framed her face elegantly.

"Why are you staring at me?" Her eyes never left the cherry blossoms.

"I wasn't staring."

"It looked like you were."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I can see you out of the corner of my eye." Mikoto said.

"Oh." Fugaku sat down next to her. "Here's your book. you left it behind before."

"Thank you." Mikoto took the book and held it gently. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You could have dodged that rock that I accidentally kicked at you, couldn't you?"

"I suppose I could have."

"Well, why didn't you?!" Mikoto turned to face him.

"I-"

"Well?" Mikoto waited for an answer but it never came.

"FUGAKU!" The paper doors were thrown back and his mother stood in the doorway once again with an angry expression. "Where is that little monster?!"

"Umm … monster? I don't know what you are talking about mother."

"Obito! He brought in mud all over the manor."

"I hardly think that makes him a monster, Mother." Hearing Mikoto's giggle, Fugaku smirked. He was proud to say (at least in his head) that he could make his wife laugh.

* * *

Mikoto's parents appeared behind Fugaku's mother and the three went home. When they got there Mikoto heard voices coming from the garden. She walked out to see what was going on.

"Hey sis! So?!" Mikoto's sister Ayu sat on the porch as her four children ran around the garden.

"So what?!"

"So what was he like? Is he cute or he is the roguish handsome type?"

"AYU!"

"What?! I wanna know if this future leader of the Uchiha clan is good enough for my baby sister."

"Well there is nothing wrong with him if that's what you are asking." Mikoto sat down next to her sister and watched as her nieces and nephews started a new game of tag.

"He's old and ugly isn't he?"

"No … he's not!" Mikoto sighed and opened her book.

"Well then give me the details."

"There are no details to give."

"Liar! Tell me! I'm dying here!"

"Why does it matter anyway?" Mikoto muttered.

"Stop hiding behind that stupid book!"

"It isn't stupid!" The two sisters glared at each other.

"Fine be stubborn, I'm gonna help mom in the kitchen."

"Fine!"

End of chapter 2

_Thanks for reading please review!_


	4. THOSE ARE MY APPLES!

* * *

Romance novels

Romance novels

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

A week after meeting Fugaku, Mikoto's life seemed to go back to normal. She went on missions with her team and in her free time, her nose was stuck in a book.

"Hey do you want to go into town with me?" Mikoto looked up from her book and saw her sister staring down at her.

"I guess" Mikoto put a bookmark on the page she was on and brushed invisible dirt off her knees.

* * *

Two Uchihas sat on barstools of Icharaiku's ramen shop. Both were eating a steaming bowl of miso ramen.

"Hey Fugaku?" Obito pulled at the goggles on his head.

"Hn."

"How do you know if you're in love?"

"Well kiddo I think its different for everyone, except the fact that you can't live without them." Fugaku looked at his cousin's face out of the corner of his eye "So … who is the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Rin but I doubt she will ever notice me. All she thinks about is Kakashi this and Kakashi that." Obito stared into his ramen bowl.

"HEY!" Obito's head shot up. His expression showed a speck of fear which then changed to a look of confusion. "Don't you dare give up! You are an Uchiha! Uchihas don't give up on something that they want. If it helps think of it as a …"

"A mission?"

"Yes! A mission! Does a ninja give up on a mission?"

"Never!" Fugaku nodded at his younger cousin's reply.

* * *

"So let's see …" Mikoto's sister looked at the items piled in the shopping cart. Ayu felt like she was forgetting something important.

"Didn't you say that you needed these?" Mikoto came from behind her and placed a bag of apples in the cart.

"Yes! That's what I was forgetting! What would I do without you?!"

"I don't know … you would probably get lost in our own neighborhood."

"I would not!"

"Would too."

The argument continued even after the groceries were paid for. They made their way back to the house. Mikoto carried the two heavier bags while Ayu carried the one lighter one.

"We can take the shortcut home," Ayu suggested. The two sisters were standing at the crossroad. It was either the long way or the short way.

"But that way has a huge hill!" Mikoto glared at her older and surprisingly not wiser sister.

"We can handle it!" Ayu's voice had such determination.

"Sure …"

"Let's go!" Ayu and Mikoto started their journey up the steep hill.

* * *

"I gotta go to training." Obito put his chopsticks down next to the empty ramen bowl. Fugaku's smirk grew as Obito's running form grew smaller. Placing some money on the counter for his and his cousin's meals he got up and left the ramen stand in silence.

* * *

"You okay sis?"

"I don't know... do I look okay to you sis?!" Mikoto huffed making her bangs fly upwards. The sun felt like it was beating down on her. Sweat covered her face and by now she was angry. They were only half way up the torturous hill that Ayu decided to walk up. The two heavy bags seemed to get heavier after each step she took forward.

"Come on we are almost there," Ayu cheered. She was further up the hill smiling happily.

"Yeah, sure," Mikoto muttered under her breath. Closing her eyes Mikoto pushed forward, she was a ninja! She could do this!

"Hey Mikoto, I will take it for you." A voice came from in front of her but she continued, only to collide with the owner of the voice. The man caught one of the bags and Mikoto's arm before she fell. The other bag tumbled messily down the hill.

"Nooo!" Mikoto whined.

"Sorry." The man said.

"Sano! You scared her! And made our food roll down a hill!" Ayu glared at her husband while standing with her hands on her hips. Sano laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Its okay I'll get it." Mikoto started running down the hill to catch up with the runaway groceries.

* * *

Fugaku silently walked through town with his hands in his pockets. His mind was jumbled and he had no idea what to do. Should he go check up on Obito's training and see this Rin girl that he likes or should he go home? There was a lot of clan stuff to be done, especially since he was taking over for his father. But it felt as if he was being drawn in a direction away from the Uchiha main house. Instinctively he decided to follow the feeling. Opening his eyes he found himself to be at a crossroad. Looking up the hill he noticed something brown tumbling down the steep terrain.

"What the hell?" Fugaku muttered as he watched the brown bag continue to tumble until it stopped at his feet. He picked up the bag and took a look inside.

"Apples?"

"HEY YOU! THOSE ARE MY APPLES!" Mikoto's voice rang out. Fugaku's eyes grew larger as she ran closer. She was running down the hill so fast that she couldn't stop. And not only that but she was heading directly towards him.

Mikoto tried to stop her self but the attempt was to no avail. She ran right into the man holding the bag of groceries she was chasing after. Unfortunately for her she didn't notice who that man was.

End of chapter 3

Please review!


End file.
